


Coming for Blood

by MetaAllu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, M/M, Squirting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's embarrassed to ask the first time.  He expects jokes, expects to be teased or called dirty, but Bull gives him a slow smile, and then says "If that's how you want it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> There is not nearly enough fic of Krem getting fucked in the ass. Also got tired of people calling his dick by the clinical AFAB term. Let's maybe not. Let's stop doing that. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Brief mention of slut shaming and dysphoria/undesirable body parts, so watch out for that.

He's embarrassed to ask the first time.  He expects jokes, expects to be teased or called dirty, but Bull gives him a slow smile, and then says "If that's how you want it."

And he does.  Even just Bull's fingers pressing up inside of him are enough to make him gasp.  They kiss, Bull's free hand curled in his hair, tugging his head back when he whimpers.  He grabs one of the Qunari's horns as he kisses along Krem's throat, presses his fingers deeper while Krem grinds his dick against his bare thigh.

"Fuck, you're really hard for it, aren't you?" Bull says into his ear, pressing his thigh up and his fingers in, and Krem bites his shoulder, which makes him laugh, but his voice has a breathless quality to it that makes Krem bite again, which makes Bull rock his fingers in again, uncharacteristically careful in bed, and always determined to be better, to be the _best_.

He has Krem's nails leaving marks on his skin, his teeth on his throat.  He leaves crescent moons on Bull's spine, head yanked back and moaning as he cums, shaking as Bull fucks him through it.  It's only one Krem is puddled against him, face buried against his throat and gasping for breath that Bull says, "You want my dick now?"

Krem nods rapidly, smashing his chin into Bull's collarbone, and Bull bucks in surprised pain, sending the pair of them tumbling down with Krem on his back.  They lay there, kissing while Bull goes about slicking himself, and then he grins and takes Krem by the hip, turning him so he's laying on his belly.

"Maker," Krem mumbles, holding his weight on his shoulders and his ass in the air.  It keeps his tits from jiggling about so much, and he appreciates the gesture; but it's also fucking dirty, makes his cock interested enough that he's pretty sure he can go again; pretty sure that was Bull's intention, actually.

He feels loose and lazy, and when Bull starts to slide into his ass, he gives little more than a groan, eyes closing.  It's not that he's never done this, it's just that it's been a while, plus the chief has every right to be bragging in the size department, not that he's complaining, because he really, really isn't.

He starts slow, a blissful tug of pleasure at the back of Krem's mind, but then— Maker, he bites Krem's ear and then murmurs into it "You're not moaning nearly enough," before yanking his head back and slamming home with enough force to make Krem choke on his breath, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets.

He moans, he curses, he actually kicks Bull in the fucking leg at some point, which just ends up with him getting pushed down into the bed and fucked until he can't do any more than choke out pleas, whether for more or relief he isn't sure, but Bull gives him both, rubbing his cock until he's shaking with it, drenching the sheets under them with cum; and then finishing moments behind him.

He rolls onto his back, panting for breath, and Krem presses up against his side, grinning into his chest until they both begin to breathe evenly, exhaustion pulling them under like a riptide.  Bull pulls the blankets up over them, and that's the last thing Krem is conscious of.


End file.
